


no more (can I live with ghosts)

by Anna_banana



Category: The Miseducation of Cameron Post - Emily M. Danforth
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: What happens afterwards
Kudos: 4





	no more (can I live with ghosts)

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the movie.

Adam can’t get it out of his head.

“I didn’t know Mark shaved,” Jane comments casually, trying to somehow make the conversation, maybe not lighter, but easier. It doesn’t work. 

When Adam replies, trying to stop the bile rising in his throat, Cameron and Jane quickly realise what has went wrong. By that point there’s no backtracking though, no circling back. All they can do is sit in silence, Jane pretending that her head lying on Adam’s leg, is for her own comfort and not his. 

Adam can’t help but appreciate the lie, even if absolutely no one believes it.

“Why weren’t you there?” Cameron asks the leaders. “Why wasn’t I there?” Adam asks himself. 

When Cameron once again suggests leaving, Adam finally says yes, knowing that he can’t stand to keep sharing a room with a ghost. Jane agrees this time too, albeit far more reluctantly than him. Adam knows that if it wasn’t for him going that she would have said no. The only reason she is leaving is to try and protect them, the idea that three might just somehow be safer than two. 

Jane is outnumbered but she knows the other two wouldn’t do anything unless she agreed. They’ve always worked together and she knows the other two would never just simply decide that she was outvoted. Jane agrees anyway. 

At this point they all understand that bad things happening aren’t just confined to the outside world, and that they’d rather take their chances out there than in here. 

{}

It only takes a few days for them to be hungry, low on money, realising exactly how dangerous what they have just done is.

Adam still can’t help but feel his chances of surviving are as good out here as they were when trapped in there. He wishes he could say for certain that the same is true of the girls.

{}

Before long Adam’s hair begins to grow out. It quickly looks awful, stuck in that awkward in between place, not quite long or short enough to look good. Adam can’t bare to get it shaved again however, he’s not sure he ever will. Not that he could afford to however, even if he wanted to. 

Recently he found a rubber band on the ground. In a moment of impulse he decided to snatch it up and place it around his wrist. He’s looking forward to the moment where he can finally tie up his hair again. 

Jane likes to joke that she’s going to give him pigtails. The smile on his face always quickly overcomes the cross reaction he tries to give. 

It always makes the three of them laugh.   
That’s not something that happens so often anymore. 

Sometimes they debate quietly about getting some help, a whispered conversation as though even talking about it could bring the authorities straight to them. It’s normally Cameron who argues this point. It’s almost always Jane who turns them against it. 

Technically they are adults now. Three teenagers, who have been living on the streets. Who would want to help them? And where would they end up other than somewhere identical to the place that they tried so hard to escape. 

Adam has no idea where they’ll all end up. It isn’t something he’ll admit out loud but he thinks that before long they will be apart, separated.

They will resist it at first but eventually they will all go their own way. 

No one has even left yet. Adam still finds himself hoping that one day they will see each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> Quickly proofread, sorry for any mistakes!   
> Find me on tumblr at bottasvaltteri


End file.
